


Like a divine Kryptonite

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Warning: Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per un attimo il cervello di Tony si inceppò.<br/>“Scusa, puoi ripetere?”.<br/>“Questa mattina”, pronunciò il dio, con il respiro ansante di rabbia e le parole soffocate come se faticasse perfino a dar loro forma. “Questa mattina un'orribile mocciosa mi ha abbracciato e mi ha detto che ci avrebbe pensato lei, a supplire alle mie carenze d'affetto”.<br/>Tony fu costretto a infilarsi in bocca l'intero pugno per evitare di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, perché aveva la certezza che sarebbe stata la reazione più sbagliata in assoluto, peggio perfino di chiamare Thor suo fratello davanti a lui o di insinuare che i pantaloni in pelle gli fossero diventati stretti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a divine Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il _Drabble MidWeek Event_ del gruppo _We are out for prompt_ su facebook, come fill del prompt "Tony/Loki, in cui Tony è costretto ad aiutare Loki.". Spero vi strappi una risata, buona lettura^^

**Like a divine Kryptonite**

 

“Stark, ho bisogno dei tuoi servigi”.

Tony distolse lo sguardo dal monitor su cui stavano sfilando i suoi nuovi progetti, per posarlo sul dio appena materializzatosi nel suo laboratorio.

“Puoi ripetere, Crudelia?”.

Il dio in questione gli lanciò un'occhiata capace di congelare il sangue nelle vene, ma appariva evidente come non fosse affatto in forma. C'erano occhiaie scure attorno al verde omicida del suo sguardo, il suo volto era più pallido del solito e tutto in lui dava l'idea di uno psicopatico ai limiti di una crisi di nervi che con ogni probabilità avrebbe sprofondato nel caos l'intero continente. Il fatto più curioso, e a cui nessuno avrebbe creduto, era che Tony in questo caso sarebbe stato del tutto innocente, considerando la sua totale ignoranza delle cause prime di questa crisi divina.

“Tu e il tuo patetico Direttore. Avevate detto che mi avreste offerto asilo se io avessi acconsentito a non minacciare più il vostro insulso pianeta e a degnarvi della mia consulenza contro nemici che usavano la magia”.

“Se non sbaglio c'erano stati vari scontri e minacce, prima della tregua, ma sì, più o meno il succo era questo. Quale cattivone ti sta minacciando, Piccolo Cervo?”.

Anche se aveva mantenuto un tono leggero, stava cominciando a preoccuparsi: Loki non era parso così vicino alla rottura dai tempi di Thanos, e quello era stato davvero un periodo cupo per tutti.

Il dito accusatore del dio si fermò un millimetro prima di perforargli il petto.

“La vostra progenie femminile è composta da mostri. Mostri subdoli e insopportabili!”.

E d'accordo, Tony sapeva di essere l'uomo più intelligente del mondo, checché dicesse la gente di Reed e di un certo Veidt, ma il problema di Loki gli stava del tutto sfuggendo.

“Uh?”, rispose, guardandolo come se lo avesse sentito parlare in qualche linguaggio alieno, cosa che non era nemmeno così improbabile.

Il dio emise un sospiro esasperato, quindi la follia nei suoi occhi divenne ancora più evidente, velata di disperazione com'era.

“Mi mandano lettere. Mi mandano scritti in quel congegno chiamato computer. Non posso uscire di casa senza trovarle che mi spiano o mi seguono. Dicono che sono un povero ragazzo incompreso, ragazzo a me, che ho visto nascere il vostro stupido impero!”.

Per un attimo il cervello di Tony si inceppò.

“Scusa, puoi ripetere?”.

“Questa mattina”, pronunciò il dio, con il respiro ansante di rabbia e le parole soffocate come se faticasse perfino a dar loro forma. “Questa mattina un'orribile mocciosa mi ha abbracciato e mi ha detto che ci avrebbe pensato lei, a supplire alle mie carenze d'affetto”.

Tony fu costretto a infilarsi in bocca l'intero pugno per evitare di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, perché aveva la certezza che sarebbe stata la reazione più sbagliata in assoluto, peggio perfino di chiamare Thor suo fratello davanti a lui o di insinuare che i pantaloni in pelle gli fossero diventati stretti.

“Scrivono cose su di me, cose orribilmente sdolcinate e patetiche”, continuò il dio, alzando la voce. “Mi fanno proposte di fidanzamento. Mi regalano cioccolatini. E per colpa del patto che mi avete estorto, non posso nemmeno punirle con una qualche mutilazione!”, esplose, gli occhi verdi ormai spiritati.

Sarebbe soffocato per i suoi tentativi di rimanere serio, Tony ne era sicuro. Cercò disperatamente di respirare e rimettere in moto le corde vocali senza liberare l'ilarità che avrebbe voluto far esplodere nella stanza.

“Fammi capire... Hai scoperto di avere delle fan, forse un po' troppo moleste, e non sai come affrontarle?”.

L'aria del laboratorio si fece tanto elettrica che gli venne la pelle d'oca.

“Io saprei come affrontarle, siete voi Avengers che mi avete implorato di evitare uccisioni di mortali” sibilò, e un tono di voce così basso e mortifero era perfino peggio delle urla. “Risolvi la questione, Stark, o la mia tregua con Midgard cesserà all'istante e non ti piacerà”.

Tony sentì un brivido gelido corrergli lungo la schiena. Per quanto divertente fosse sfottere il suo malvagio preferito e approfittare del suo momento di debolezza – lo psicopatico che aveva dato il colpo di grazia a un Titano capace di distruggere interi pianeti messo in crisi da delle ragazzine, una cosa da riderci su per millenni! – non aveva dubbi che, con un Loki _davvero_ intenzionato a portare caos e distruzione sulla Terra, l'umanità avrebbe avuto i giorni contati.

“D'accordo”, si affrettò a rispondere.

Il dio gli concesse un'occhiata severa come ultimo monito, prima di scomparire in un flash verde.

 

Ci aveva messo un giorno per preparare quella conferenza stampa.

Attraverso le telecamere connesse in diretta ai canali principali delle televisioni americane, rivolse un sorriso abbagliante al mondo, mentre si accingeva a concludere il proprio discorso senza mollare la mano del dio a cui aveva intrecciato le dita al momento della sua grande rivelazione.

“Ed ecco per quale motivo invito le persone che recentemente hanno fatto sentire il loro affetto per Loki a mantenere un minimo le distanze. Loki è impegnato con me e, anche se so che lui non ha occhi che per la mia splendida persona”, soppresse un gemito quando la stretta del dio gli fece scricchiolare le falangi. “Troverei irrispettoso che qualcuno cercasse di corteggiarlo pur sapendo che è già impegnato. Cercatevi anche voi il vostro dio alieno con cui intraprendere una relazione e buona giornata”.

Non appena le telecamere si spensero, si affrettò a riappropriarsi della propria mano, massaggiandola con cura. Nessun osso rotto, o almeno pareva.

“Visto? Era così difficile?”, chiese al dio, aggrappandosi poi al suo braccio per farsi teletrasportare alla torre.

Loki sbuffò mentre attorno a loro i contorni della realtà si sgretolavano per poi formare l'ambiente familiare del laboratorio.

“Spero solo che questa violazione dei miei affari privati abbia il risultato sperato e non sia servita solo a soddisfare la tua gelosia”.

“Gelosia? Così mi offendi, Harry Potter. Quello che ho fatto l'ho fatto solo per la tua tranquillità interiore”.

D'accordo, forse un po' gli dava fastidio che la popolazione femminile dell'America avesse cominciato a desiderare lo psicopatico che era il suo più o meno fidanzato non più segreto, ma era stato Loki a richiedere il suo intervento.

Lo fissò di sottecchi, sorpreso per la mancanza di una risposta. Il dio pareva quasi in procinto di fischiettare per il buonumore e lui non era sicuro di poter accogliere la novità senza temere una qualche catastrofe.

“Cosa ti rende tanto felice?”.

“Trovo piacevole quando le persone che mi stanno intorno hanno problemi”.

Il suo fidanzato era un grande bastardo.

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?”.

In quel momento attorno al dio c'era solo lui. E lui non aveva problemi, a dispetto di quello che diceva la gente.

Loki sorrise a settantadue denti.

“Lady Pepper, i tuoi compagni di squadra e Fury non erano al corrente della nostra relazione, vero?”.


End file.
